


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Disneyland is a magical place.





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savekenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savekenny/gifts).

> Written for a prompt from my love Zoe, who wanted a proposal at Disneyland. Originally posted in 2012.

“Alright we’re here,” said Kurt and gave Dave an exasperated look. “What now?”

Kurt watched as Dave practically bounced on his toes, growing more concerned by the second. Dave was never this excited about anything; he looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin he was so excited. 

“Kay,” replied Dave, and fished out a quarter from his pocket to hand it to the other man. “Here. Make a wish.”

“Okay…” Confused, Kurt took the coin in his hand, closed his eyes, and dropped it into the wishing well. When he turned back to Dave, he was kneeling on one leg, hand outstretched slightly, small box in one hand.

Kurt blinked, feeling his heart stop slightly before picking up pace, and cupped his mouth with one hand. “W-what are you doing?”

Shaking with nerves, Dave opened the box. “Kurt. I love you, so much. You make me happier than anyone else ever has and I want to make you happy, too, for the rest of our lives. Will you - will you marry me?”

Kurt bit his lip, smile threatening to take over his entire face, and nodded slowly. 

“Yes?” Dave asked and Kurt nodded faster, feeling Dave take his fingers in his hand, sliding the ring on shakily.

“Yes,” he confirmed softly, pulling Dave up with him and kissing him for all he was worth.

And as Dave embraced him tightly, hearts soaring with happiness, Kurt knew one thing. He knew he was born a hopeless romantic but Dave was almost just as hopeless as he was. 

And that was an amazing, magical thing all by itself.

_fin._


End file.
